Unfinished Drabbles And Storys
by UnleashedYoaiFan
Summary: Akuroku,Zemyx,Cleon?,CloZack,KaiNam,LarMar,XemSaix, And every other imaginable pairing! Hey if you want a drabble or story about your fav characters Review or PM 'Kay? YAOI Mainly AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

_Alex-_ Hey! Konichiwa! (Yeah I probably spelled that wrong...I know) This starting a new series of oneshots! Yes Another story? Another story cause I have a bunch of these unfinished or trashed ideas! God, you gotta love me and these unfinshed things! 3. But anyway, These are unfinished oneshots I randomly wrote and trashed... They could also be from my other storys...  
><em>Axel- <em>So basically your putting your trash on the internet-  
><em>Roxas-<em> And letting people read and review it?  
><em>Alex-<em>Yep! :D So Read review tell me what if I should actually write these unfinished storys!

* * *

><p>Roxas and his family walked into a restaurant and were seated. They each looked at a menu and contemplated what to get until Sora broke Roxas' silence.<p>

"Why are you staring at that waiters butt?" Sora asked as he cracked a smile. Roxas knew his brother was out to get him but this was too extreme. His dad's boyfriend Zack broke into a laughing fit as Roxas blushed deeply. Cloud scolded Zack while looking at Roxas' red face.

"I wasn't staring I was just admiring it." Roxas knew it was a lame but the girl had a round butt. The waiter came soon after pulling a pen from the top of his ear then tapping his note pad.

"Hi Nice to meet you guys I'm Axel and I'll be serving you today. Let's start with drink orders?" the waiter said smiling politely while at it. He listened to each, writing down the orders until coming to me. I looked up at him and was memorized by his features. He had a pale complexion but it was countered with bright red hair sticking out of the back of his head. His eyes were a striking emerald green and he even had an upside-down teardrop tattoo right under one.

"Ah." I was jolted back to life as the waiter asked for my drink choice. "Mountain dew." I promptly looked away as he nodded and left. Cloud looked at me as he noticed my discomfort.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Betta Stop Now

Hey!Konichiwa! Two updates in one day! Read and review telling me if I should actually write the whole chapter! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm Sorry!" Roxas screams as his abusive father beats him. Every inch of his body covered in welts, bruises and cuts that burned him deep.<em>

"_Sorry isn't good enough." The man above him shook his head smiling. The man-his father- hit him harder causing more damage. "Beg. Beg me to stop!" The abused blonde pulled himself from the hard floor to his knees trying to look his father in the eyes but failing._

"_Please stop… I'm sorry." He looked up, pleading with him. The man smiled politely and shook his head; He yanked his arm back and slapped Roxas across the face._

_Roxas lay in his bed his bleeding bruised body never failing to hurt. He felt horrid and couldn't shake the night from his mind. It was a surprise he even was able to get up to his bed._

Roxas forgot about that faithful day until when he came home from school. He walked down his usual alley and turned onto his street. He was a few houses away when he noticed his childhood home on fire, Cloud and Sora stood watching with grim faces. They didn't care about the man in the house that burned alive that day. All they knew is they had to run…Run and never come back. For they knew who lit the house that day and they try to protect that secret. Roxas and Sora being too young to remember would finally learn the truth.

Roxas walked home feeling empty as usual. He felt as if he couldn't do or feel anything. Pretending never helped he always felt depressed as if he did something he wasn't supposed to do. He walked thinking inward unconsciously walking nowhere, until he hits something warm and soft, pulling back and looking at the red head. Green orbs search his face while his mouth moves.

"-Doing?" Is all I hear come from his mouth.

"Who are you?" I ask as I look at him. His black tee and plain red jacket, his pants a soft black red mix. His hair stood on end on the back of his head and his upside-down tear drop tattoo that sits under his eye.

"Why did you walk into me? Where you not watching, you idiot?" He said harshly. "It's Axel." I backs away and glares at him. Something about this redhead pulled his emotions out of the closet.

"Sorry! And I still have no clue who you are." I brushed him off and walked around the arrogant boy, He didn't need and idiots like him.

"Hey wait I'm sorry." Axel grabbed my shoulder roughly and ran the other hand through his hair. Axel smiled at him shyly. I glare at him feeling empty again.

**STOP! DON'T PRESS THAT BACK BUTTON! Review :) **


	3. Get Me A Coffee Bitch

"Get me a coffee, Bitch."

I stared blankly at the man as he pushed up his black sunglasses; He smirks before fixing his long scarf.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped back narrowing my icy blue eyes. The red hair sticking out of the back of the guys head ruffles with laughter.

"I'm your boss." Wait; whoa my boss? _And that's how it all went down hill from there…_

"So you're saying you-" I pointed up and down at him. "Are my boss? I highly doubt that." I pointed to myself and then rolled my eyes as I turned and fixed the guys coffee. I turned back and handed him the coffee.

"That'll be eleven fifty-four." I looked up at him as I punched the numbers into the register. He dismissively nodded in another employees direction and then to me. He smirked before grabbing the coffee and leaving.

"Hey! Hey! You didn't pay!" I shouted at his retreating body. I sighed and ran a hand through my blonde locks.

"Rox, that was the bosses son…" Sora walked over to me.


End file.
